Lambe Alabakovski
|death_date = |birth_place = Ljubojno, SFR Yugoslavia |origin = FYR Macedonia |instrument = |genre = Pop |occupation = Singer |years_active = 2004–present |label = Plan B Production |associated_acts = |website = http://www.lambe.com.mk |notable_instruments = }} Lambe Alabakovski (Ламбе Алабаковски) (born November 15, 1987 in Ljubojno, SFR Yugoslavia, present-day FYR Macedonia) is a Macedonian singer. Biography Lambe Alabakovski showed an interest in music at a young age and was encouraged by his father. Lambe is currently attending the Euro-College in Kumanovo. He became famous when he won the M2 Production's Play: Search For A New Star 2004. He made it to the finals and performed the hit "Spasi Me" ("Save Me"), composed by Darko Dimitrov and won by the televoting audience. Lambe was signed to the M2 Production's label who also discovered Elena Risteska and Aleksandra Pileva through an earlier version of the same competition. Lambe’s popularity grew very quickly and his songs became very popular and topped the charts. In 2005, Lambe recorded his next single, "Kade Pesno Moja" ("Where’s My Song"), a cover of a song by Slave Dimitrov, which not only became an instant radio hit, but was also the very first Macedonian song to be sold as an internet download. He is the most fantastic singer and hopes to perform on Eurovision. Lambe was born in Resen in Macedonia. In 2005, Lambe, along with former M2 colleague, Aleksandra Pileva, traveled to Braşov, Romania to participate in the Golden Stag Festival. He performed his Macedonian hit "Kade Pesno Moja" and a Romanian song called "Dragostea Mea". Later that year in October, Lambe took part In the annual Macedonia festival, Makfest 2005, where he successfully promoted his new song "Eh Da Mozam" ("If I Could"). During the holidays, Lambe released another single called "Kazano E Se" ("Everything is Said"), which dominated the charts. During February 2006, Lambe took part in a charity song called "Otvori Oci" ("Open Your Eyes") written by Darko Dimitrov, in which the Macedonian divas Elena Risteska, Kaliopi, as well as Aleksandra Pileva, Adrian Gaxha and Maja Grozdanovska-Pancheva participated. Shortly after that, MKTV revealed the list of participants for the national Macedonian Eurovision selection for 2006 and Lambe was a participant with the song "More od Solzi" ("Sea of Tears") written by Darko Dimitrov and lyrics by Elena Risteska. In March, Lambe and nineteen other artists took the stage in Skopje to compete for first place. Although he did not win, Lambe scored third place with 5282 points. After having so many successful songs, Lambe released his debut album titled More od Solzi, which contained 10 song composed of his past hits and some new material. In June, Lambe competed in the Budva festival in Montenegro with a Serbian song and in a duet with Aleksandra Pileva. They reached the final with "Da Mogu Vreme Vratiti" and finished in 12th place. Lambe competed at Skopje Fest 2007, the Macedonian Eurovision Song Selection. He performed the song "Belo e Se" which was written by Elena Risteska and composed by Robert Bilbilov. The song gained 101 points, placing Lambe in third position for a consecutive year. Lambe competed in the Macedonian Eurovision qualifier on 23 February 2008, with the song "Zemjo Moja". Personal life Besides his musical career and talents, Lambe enjoys basketball and soccer as hobbies and he is a fan of R&B and classical music. Discography Albums *''More od Solzi'' *''Vrati mi go Srceto'' *''Da ne te Ljubev'' (2009) Singles *Spasi Me *Kade Pesno Moja *Eh Da Mozam *Kazano E Se *More od solzi *I Posle Se *Belo e Se *Vrati Mi Go Srceto ft. Darko Dimitrov *Zemjo Moja *Se e po staro *Da ne te ljubev *Najdobro do sega feat. Elena Risteska *Bidi prijatel nas - oficijalna himna na SOS, Makedonija *Zar ne e dobro *Koga sonce gree, placham( Awards * (2006) Hit of the Year for the song "More od Solzi" (as voted by the listeners of Radio Fortuna) External links *Lambe Alabakovski M2 Productions Page *M2 Productions Gallery Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists